


qui sont réellement les titans

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	qui sont réellement les titans

Qui sont réellement les titans ?

Depuis des années, je cherchais à comprendre l’origine des titans et comment les combattre, à défauts de pouvoir se comprendre un jour. J’avais effectué de nombreuses sorties extra-muros, perdu de nombreux compagnons d’armes. Au début, cela me rendait malheureuse. Erwin me disait même que je devais m’endurcir si je voulais survivre longtemps. Puis un jour lors d’une mission, je découvrais une chose incroyable sur les titans. Leur corps avait une composition étrange. C’était vrai qu’en y regardant de plus près, il était étrange qu’ils s’évaporent quand on les tuait. Sans compter non plus que les membres tranchés étaient si légers. Je me rappelle encore le jour où je shootais dans la tête d’un déviant.

Depuis ce jour-là, je m’étais donnée à fond dans la recherche sur les titans. Grâce à Erwin et Levi, j’ai pu en capturer quelques-uns pour les étudier de près. C’est vrai, et je l’avoue, je leur ai fait passer tout un tas de tests qui me faisait souffrir autant qu’ils devaient souffrir. Mais je leur expliquais à chaque fois que c’était pour le bien de l’humanité. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, il faut me comprendre. Comment percer un mystère, si on ne mettait pas en application les théories ?

Même Eren avait accepté de subir quelques-unes de mes expériences. Ah Eren, depuis que je l’avais rencontré, je l’avais pris d’affection. C’était normal aussi. Le jour de la chute et de la reprise dans la foulée de la ville de Trost, on m’avait informé que c’était grâce à un enfant qui pouvait se transformer en titans. Il fallait imaginer ma tête. Je n’avais même pas besoin de supplier Erwin pour une fois. Lui aussi, voulait que ce jeune prodige de la vie rejoigne nos rangs. Dans ma tête, bien avant que le procès commence, je m’imaginais tout ce que je pourrais faire avec lui.

Quelle surprise pour moi quand je soignais ses blessures infligées par Levi, de découvrir que sa dent cassée avait repoussé. Ah oui et le jour, où il avait voulu saisir sa cuillère et qu’il eût déclenché par accident une transformation partielle. J’avais été très étonné que la cuillère ne soit pas déformée. C’était un mystère de plus qui se rajoutait à tous les mystères les entourant.

Malheureusement, certaines expériences avaient mal tourné et des titans étaient morts accidentellement. Les seuls qui furent assassinés, alors que j’étais auprès d’Eren, à lui parler de toutes mes découvertes, se prénommaient Sunny et Bean. Ce jour-là, j’ai cru que mon cœur s’arrêtait de battre. Je m’étais jurée de retrouver le coupable de cette monstruosité.

Le coupable ou plutôt je devrais dire la coupable n’était autre qu’une shifter comme Eren. Nous avions tenté de la capturer dans la forêt. Je m’étais servie des recherches sur Eren pour mettre un piège en place. Tout aurait dû se dérouler sans encombre. Mais elle s’était avérée être une adversaire redoutable. Nos pertes furent considérables. Mais cela ne nous déstabilisa pas et nous avions prévu avec Erwin et Armin, une des dernières recrues, un second plan. Le pari qu’il réussisse était faible, vu les conditions de son déroulement. Mais j’avais confiance en chacun.

Malheureusement, Annie, notre coupable, dans un dernier moment de désespoir lors de son combat contre Eren, avait réussi à se cristalliser. Désormais, il était impossible d’en découvrir plus.

C’est alors que je donnais les directives pour faire emmener la prison de cristal de la shifter, qu’une nouvelle découverte apparue. Là devant moi, dans le mur Sina, un visage de titan haut d’au-moins 45 mètres. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?

Alors que je m’approchais, un prêtre arrivait vers moi, me scandant de cacher de la lumière immédiatement le visage du titan, sinon on courrait tous à la catastrophe. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi au début, mais je fis le nécessaire pour reboucher le trou.

Une fois fait, je me rapprochais du prêtre lui demandant des explications, mais il refusait de répondre. J’en étais persuadée, l’ordre du mur en savait beaucoup plus qu’il ne voulait le dire et fois d’Hanji, je percerais ce mystère, même si je dois tous les torturer.


End file.
